ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Green (Persona)
The protagonist of Persona 6 (often called Green) is a 16 to 17-year-old high school student who moves to Tokyo after their father gets a new job. Green's personality is shaped by the player themselves, but the personality they show on their own is that of a quiet and intelligent, if somewhat ditzy, student. Later on in the game, they become a paranormal investigator after being transported to the parallel world known as .New, which lives inside of people's computers and is a digital recreation of a person's soul. On their journies, they also encounter the mysterious Igor, who is in charge of a place called the Velvet Room, which shapes itself after Green. Appearances *''Persona 6: Protagonist **''Persona 6 (manga): Protagonist as Hikari Nakajima **''Persona 6: The Animation'': Protagonist as Hikari Nakajima *''Persona 6: Battle Royale:'' Playable character as Green *''Persona 6: Dancing Under the Moon'': Protagonist as Hikari Nakajima *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'': DLC partner as Hikari Nakajima *''Persona Q3: Labarynth Evermore'': Protagonist Design Green is intentional androgynous, having very feminine facial features contrasted by a more masculine body. They also have long brown hair that they don't change from the moment they wake up and brownish-gold eyes. While not at school, they wear a mostly green coat, though it is black from their elbows and below, and a pair of jeans. They sometimes take off their jacket and reveal they wear a black and pink tank top underneath. Their school uniform is the same as everyone else's, being a button-up black jacket, though they don't wear the bottom part of the uniform, wearing their jeans instead (as to keep their gender ambiguous, as girls wear skirts). They rarely change their outfit, only ever doing it in specific situations, such as exercising, where they remove their jacket. The only time they completely change their uniform is during snowy days in the winter, where they wear an extra padded jacket with a hood over their normal one for warmth. They also keep ear muffs around their neck and put them on when they are outside. Near the end of the game, Kazuya Kitazawa starts using Green's home street as a base of operations in order to inconvenience the team and so Green tries to break into it wearing a black hoodie and a surgical mask to hide their identity from any guards that spot them. In Persona 6: Dancing Under the Moon they once again wear two jackets, their usual green sweater jacket and a grey zipper underneath it. Both jackets are unzipped, revealing their pink and black shirt underneath. They also wear yellow-tinted glasses and have headphones around their neck. Personality As per usual, Green is a silent protagonist whose personality is shaped by the player. However, there is some personality that can be determined from certain elements, such as most of the books they own being romance books. Their design also hints to them being rather sporty, which is backed up by them having rather high attack from the beginning of the game. A letter from Green's father reveals they don't have the best reputation when it comes to good behavior, as they managed to get into a fight on their first day of school before the move. They are also rather artsy, owning a number of art supplies and having a sketchbook. Profile TBA Battle Quotes *"Come, Ezekiel!"'' ''(or any other Persona name, summoning Persona) *"Persona!" (summoning Persona) *"Take this!" (using Persona skill) *"Get 'em!" (using Persona skill) *"Prepare yourself!" (using Persona skill) *"Ha!" (hitting weakness) *"This is my other self!" (critical hitting) *"Don't come back!" (landing killing blow) *"Here I come!" (ambushing Shadow) *"Get ready!" (ambushing Shadow) *"I'm counting on you." (Baton Pass) *"Your turn." (Baton Pass) *"Go!" (Baton Pass) *"Take them down!" (Baton Pass) *"Hm..." (Backing out of Perona menu) *"No..." (Backing out of Persona menu) *"That doesn't seem right..." (Backing out of Persona menu) *"Wait..." (Backing out of Persona menu) *"That's not it..." (Backing out of Persona menu) *"Maybe something else..." (Backing out of Persona menu) *"What to do..." (Idle in Persona menu) *"What now..." (Idle in Persona menu) *"Which one..." (Idle in Persona menu) *"Go get 'em!" (Switching Party member) *"You'll do great!" (Switching Party member) *"Make me proud!" (Switching Party member) *"Show me what you've got!" (Switching Party member) *"Stay by my side!" (Backing out of Party menu) *"Let's get going!" (Backing out of Party menu) *"We're doing great!" (Backing out of Party menu) *"Stick with me!" (Backing out of Party menu) *"Mhmm..." (Idle in battle) *"What to do..." (Idle in battle) *"Wait for it..." (Idle in battle) *"One minute!" (Using item) *"I need this!" (Using item) *"Try again!" (Dodging attack) *"Haha!" (Dodging attack) *"Oof..." (Downed by an enemy) *"Huh...?" (Downed by an enemy) *"What the...?" (Downed by an enemy) *"Ugh!" (Debuffed by an enemy) *"Seriously?" (Debuffed by an enemy) Trivia *To keep their gender ambiguous, they are almost always referred to with gender-neutral pronouns. To go along with this, they are always referred to with the honorific "san", which can be used to mean both mister and misses. *Green's most commonly used "real name", Hikari Nakajima (光 中島) has a meaning behind it, as Hikari (光) means "light", which is their main Persona, Ezekiel's skill. Nakajima (中島) can mean "middle" (中) and "island" (島) meaning if their surname is put before their last name (which is common in Japan), their name can read "the middle of the island of light." Category:Characters